<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contact Issues by BiQueenDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186806">Contact Issues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiQueenDream/pseuds/BiQueenDream'>BiQueenDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, F/M, Fluff, His Dark Materials Inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiQueenDream/pseuds/BiQueenDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had never let anyone touch his daemon before, but then he'd never met someone like Donna Noble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey this is my first time actually posting fanfiction on this site! I have written a legit fanfiction since me FF.net days as a kid. I don't have a beta reader and i'm bad a grammar/spelling so please forgive me. I hope it'd still enjoyable. </p><p>Lot of scary shit happening in the world recently and the one thing that's brought me pure joy these past few months are the other fic writers continuing to post Doctor/Donna fics so I felt like (now that I had some extra time in self quarantine) that I wanted to contribute whatever I can in case it also happens to bring anyone else that same kind of joy.  A lot of my fic ideas are HDM daemon AUs lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humans have gotten too casual touching each other’s daemons. </p><p>21st century humans that is. He’d come to expect this sort of behavior from more advanced humans, the 25th century being something of a cultural revolution among them where they threw all caution involving touching other people’s daemons to the wind. Much more liberated that group was, sexually, philosophically, economically, it was all good fun for him to observe but The Doctor found it wasn’t entirely to his taste and therefore never stuck around those centuries very long. </p><p>And of course, earlier humans tended to be more prudish and kept their hands to themselves. Strict taboos and superstitions around daemons. Lots of societal rules to adhere to which in many ways made their society a lot like that of The Time Lords. It was comforting, to an extent, but he’d never been a really good Time Lord so he tried to keep his trips back in time relative short as well. </p><p>So overall 21st century humans really were his favorite. Most of his companions where from then and he tended to return to the same bunch of decades over and over again. They were a nice middle ground of not usually handling each other’s daemons but made exceptions for special people in their lives. </p><p>That wasn’t even considering how comfortable they always were with letting daemons touch other daemons. Almost all humans societies allowed it, with only the strictest groups being seen as extremists for not allowing it at all.</p><p>Time Lords allowed for daemons to touch but it was only for spouses and close family members. Failing to be a good Time Lord, The Doctor did have a habit of letting his daemon touch the daemons of his close friend and companions, but usually only in emergencies (which did tend to happen a lot on his adventures, purely by coincidence). He just thought humans tended to not be selective enough when it came to who they allowed their daemons to touch and, Rassilan forbid, who they allowed to touch their daemons with their own hands. Especially when said special friends included him of all people. </p><p>No that could not be tolerated.</p><p>So he made sure to set strict rules with his companions so they’d know that, under NO circumstances were they ever allowed to touch his daemon.</p><p>He'd just forgotten to explain that to Donna Noble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I'm sorry if there's any spelling or grammar issues....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna was a little bit smug seeing her daemon Fred curled around The Doctor’s daemon while he slept. His daemon was currently in it’s most common cockatiel form, with the unusual blue instead of yellow coloring being the only part that gave away they weren’t Earth based in origin, which made it amusing for Donna’s cat daemon to cradle the bird in his paws. </p><p>She hadn’t know The Doctor long but knew he would be embarrassed at the very least to see his mysterious daemon in such an undignified situation. He wouldn’t even tell her his daemon’s bloody name! Kept it secret to himself as some sort of "special Time Lord ritual" or so he claimed. She bet it was just really silly and he was too ashamed to admit it. He acted all carefree but she could tell he took stock in appearances as much as her and took pride in his daemon being special. </p><p>He was sure quick enough to disregard her for her own common daemon. </p><p>She hadn’t admitted it to him yet but it really hurt when he called her daemon “dull and completely average” on that rooftop. As if she needed an alien to tell her that. Fred being a ginger tabby, Donna was perfectly aware that her daemon was painfully unimpressive. When Fred settled Donna had cried in frustration, having hoped that he would settle as something impressive like a fox or tiger. Even Fred was a dull name but it hadn’t felt that way when she named him as a kid after her favorite grandfather. </p><p>So it was a somewhat sore subject for her. And if Fred had kept his distance from The Doctor’s daemon for a while after she moved into the TARDIS, it wasn’t cause she was bitter or anything. No the Doctor’s daemon was just took some getting used to, which was actually true. </p><p>The Doctor’s daemon was…unsettling…….in that it was unsettled. </p><p>He assured Donna that no Time Lord’s daemon would settle like human’s daemons did. It was perfectly natural for his daemon to still change forms like a child’s would. She couldn’t argue that it seemed perfect for the immature acting Doctor, but it was still bizarre to watch an adult’s daemon shift at will, usually to different types of birds. He tried to keep them as normal looking to her when on Earth but she’d seen it turn into distinctly alien looking forms. And if that wasn’t off-putting enough it could also travel far away from him! More than just the next room over, so it wouldn’t be uncommon to see the man without the daemon and for the daemon to wander along like it had no person.</p><p>Just like now. </p><p>After destroying a civilization together after Pompeii Donna had needed to rest and she suspected the Doctor needed some space to his own given his daemon being alone when Donna returned to the console room. Deciding she could use a bit to eat before their next adventure anyway she was surprised when his daemon followed her into the kitchen. It bounced around around on the counter top as Donna fixed herself some breakfast and she worried he was going to be unbearably fidgety thought her meal. </p><p>Fred noticed it was keeping suspiciously close to the other daemon and rolled onto his side as an invitation. The bird curiously wandered over but seemed hesitant as Fred was cleaning his arm in an attempt to appear uninterested in what the other daemon did. Soon enough Fred got tired of the hovering and with a look and a flick of his tail, invited the bird closer. No sooner than the cockatiel closed the distance between them did Fred curl around him and purred until the nameless bird relaxed, quickly dozing off. </p><p>Oh she was gonna tease Spaceman over this. </p><p>“What is this?!”</p><p>Sooner than she expected apparently. </p><p>The volume of The Doctor’s incredulous voice had startled Donna into almost dropping her cup of tea. Fred would not be so put off from his attempt to groom the bird’s silly head feathers down but Donna could feel the daemon tense up. <br/>“Oi! You nearly scared me half to death! What this all about?” Donna’s reprimanding tone seemed to have put him off as the Doctor stumbled for what to say. </p><p>“They’re-“ The Doctor pointed to the two offending creatures.</p><p>“What, you’re offended that your daemon would dare to touch such a common human’s daemon?” Donna sniped back a bit stronger than she meant to. She’d meant to play this as teasing but the more she thought about it the more in angered her that he might be judging her daemon again. There were meant to be friends now. She certainly thought they were. He was probably the best friend she’d had in a while but that wasn’t an excuse to be rude to her!</p><p>The Doctor certainly hadn’t missed the bitterness in her comeback and he back peddled a bit. </p><p>“No no no that’s not at all what I meant! It’s just-“</p><p>“What is it then?” Donna cut him off, “It’s not as if they haven’t touched before!”</p><p>“What?” The Doctor’s face scrunched up with confusion. It would have been cute if she wasn’t so frustrated with him right now.“I distinctly remember your daemon catching my Fred on Christmas when he didn’t jump from the Tardis to the car fast enough.” Donna said pointedly. She couldn’t forget feeling the pinch of the daemon’s sharp claws, at that time a large eagle like bird, as it dug into her own daemon. It had carried Fred to safety but naked him in the process. She new it hadn’t meant to hurt them, even slightly, but it had scared her enough to put Donna off from accepting The Doctor’s first offer. He was this big and powerful creature who couldn’t always control who he hurt, and she’d felt so helpless in his grasp.</p><p>“She did?” The Doctor asked, one eyebrow raised judgmentally at his daemon.</p><p>“She?! Your daemon’s a she?” Donna practically gasped.</p><p>“Of course she is.” Now his one brow was aimed at Donna.</p><p>Donna rolled her eyes. “Well how was I to know when you don’t tell me anything?” she said, particularly exasperated with how this whole conversation has gone.</p><p>“Clearly….” He said more to himself than anyone in the room. Donna waited for him to elaborate but gave up as it appeared she’d forgotten she was in the room while he was lost in his thoughts.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” Donna said, when she couldn’t take the silence anymore.</p><p>“Uhhh, no?” He blinked at her, “Nope. No.” and shook his head redundantly. </p><p>“Great! Well I’m done here so why don’t you pilot us towards some new planet to see already?” Donna said smiling. Fred finally got up, releasing the cockatiel from his grasp, and bounded excitedly towards the council room. The bird in question changed into something more colorful and distinctly alien and hoped onto the Doctor’s shoulder whose mood seemed to have changed drastically in the face of his companion’s enthusiasm for adventure. </p><p>“Brilliant idea! I know just the place! Allons-y!”</p><p>Daft martian.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will only be a couple (maybe 4) short chapters. Again, my sincerest thanks to all the other fic writers who have kept this ship community going for so many years~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>